The central goal of the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) is to provide Center investigators with services and resources that will facilitate the translation of basic research findings into clinical or public health applications. The general goals of the Core are to: [unreadable] Provide services, instrumentation and technologies that support the bench-to-bedside translation of basic science findings into clinical and public health applications. [unreadable] Support research to improve early detection, prevention, and/or therapy for disorders related to environmental exposures. [unreadable] Foster partnerships between researchers and community-based organizations and health agencies that will enhance the development and conduct of clinical and public health research. [unreadable] Educate Center investigators on the nature and requirements of clinical and public health research, including ethical, legal and social implications , and provide technical support for meeting human subjects, HIPAA and other human subjects research requirements. [unreadable] Facilitate clinical or public health-oriented pilot projects. [unreadable] Promote synergistic interactions with the Bioinformatics, Biostatistics and Computational Biology (BBCB) Facility Core.